


Stuck On You

by Megasaur



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-06-26 04:00:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19760158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megasaur/pseuds/Megasaur
Summary: You and Bucky loathe each other. You are handcuffed together and have to learn to get along and complete normal tasks.





	1. The Set Up

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any requests come find me on tumblr @marvelous-meggi or message me here and I will try my best.

You and Bucky where in the kitchen having one of your now daily squabbles when tony walked in with new tech. He had been working on a few “super soldier proof” inventions, just in case hydra created more like Bucky than they knew about. He often had Bucky Or Steve test them out for him for durability. This time Stark walked in dangling handcuffs on the end of his index finger.  
  
“Hey Barnes, I need you to test out these vibranium handcuffs for me.” He said all too cheerful. Bucky rolled his eyes as he interrupted the two of you and retorted “Sure Stark, I just live to test out your new tech.”  
  
Tony slipped one on Bucky and with a mischievous look, quickly grabbed your wrist and attached the other to your wrist. “Now… try to break out.” Bucky pulled with his full force his other hand gripping your arm. “Oww Barnes, not all of us have a high pain tolerance like you” you huffed rubbing your angry skin where the cuffs pulled.  
  
“Looks good Tony, no way I am breaking out of these easily.” He confirmed then with a deadly look Tony’s way muttered “Now, take them off. I’d rather not be stuck to this one longer than I have to.” pointing your way with his thumb of his hand attached to yours.  
  
“Oh right. Where is that pesky key?” Tony patted himself down looking for the key. Not in his shirt pocket. Not in his pants pockest. “huh.” He paused for a few moments. “Seems I must have lost it between my lab and here”  
“TONY.” You screamed, “I don’t appreciate this, now retrace your steps, ask FRIDAY if she has seen it. I don’t care how… but you need to find that key and remove these cuffs. NOW.”  
  
“Uh, give me a minute, I will see if I can find it” Tony scurried away with what you thought was a stifled laugh. He wouldn’t think this was funny if he was the one attached to Barnes.  
  
Bucky blew the air from his lungs irritably. You turned your head to him in disbelief “You think I want to be attached to you. I don’t even want to be in the same room as you.”  
  
“Oh and being attached to you is just peachy for me right?” he retorted.  
  
You started to walk off to your room like you normally would have when you were pulled back with a force. Oh right.  
  
“Uh, doll, I don’t know where you think you’re going but I’m not going with you.” There it was that pet name he used on everyone, you loathed it, especially coming from him. You glared at him to show your disdain and moved to sit on the stool nearby and wait for Tony to return with the key.  
\-------------------------  
Tony returned 30 minutes later, both of you perched on the stools at the bar connected wrists laying on the counter as you both texted away on your phones. Him to Steve, you to Natasha; both complaining about the situation Tony had put you two in. “Well… good news and bad news. Good news: my invention is flawless again. Bad news: I seem to have lost the key and it’ll take time to make a new one.”  
  
No. No. No. This was not happening.  
  
“How long?” Bucky asked.  
  
“Not sure, but I guess you two are gonna need to learn to work together until then.” He walked out, grin on his face, leaving you and Bucky to figure out how to get through the rest of the day. How long could it take for Stark to make a new key after all?  



	2. Mission One: Bathtub Barnes

You needed to go to the bathroom an hour ago, you were hoping Tony would have come back with the new key before it came to this. You hated having to ask him to escort you to the bathroom but what else could you do? You had to go and there was no way around it at the moment. You had thought it through since the urge hit.  
  
“Um, Barnes, I uh. I need to use the restroom.” You finally broke the silence the two of you had been sitting in. He looked up from his book eyebrows raised. Oh, he was gonna give you hell for this.  
  
“There is no way I am following you into the bathroom, doll. I don’t want to see that.”  
  
“Well I don’t want you to have to come either but…” you raised your connected arms in front of his face and waved them back and forth. “we are kind of stuck together and there is no other choice. Now just come with me before I burst.” You stood up and dragged his stubborn self through the kitchen, living room, down the hall, to your door, and finally to your bathroom.  
  
You’d thought this through and started ordering Bucky around. “Okay Barnes here is what’s gonna happen. You do as I say and you forget anything that happens while we are in here. Got it?” He gave you a sarcastic salute, clapping his heels together. “Ma’am yes Ma’am.”  
  
“Okay since there isn’t a way for me to leave you outside the door you are going to hop in the shower, close the curtain, and you’re gonna stand there and ignore the fact of how awkward this is for both of us.” Nodding at you trying to fight a smile from crawling across his face, he climbed into the shower as you had told him and he pulled closed the seafoam shower curtain. Leaving his arm outside it so you could reach the toilet. Unfortunately, the shower was on the opposite side of you, so you had to bring your arm across your body. You didn’t think that part through.  
  
You could hear Bucky opening your bottles of shampoo and body wash, sniffing them, and putting them back. All while humming a song you were semi familiar with thanks to those summers with your grandpa, Sinatra. Love Me As I am. “Barnes, I swear to god. Stop touching my things.” You said through gritted teeth. “…and is that Sinatra? You’re such an old man, I cant believe you’re humming Sinatra.” you managed to stifle your chuckle. “Sorry doll, just trying distract from what is happening on the other side of the curtain...” He waved his hand you could see. “Yeah well this situation isn’t pleasant for me either.” You retorted. You could hear him taking another sniff, “this shampoo smells really good.” It was a tropical smell, the best smelling one you could find. You know because you spent the better part of a half hour sniffing each one in the aisle at Target just weeks before. Wait, was he inadvertently complimenting you? Did he think you smelled good? He returned back to his humming as you finished up.  
  
You finished your business and flung open the curtain so you could pull him out in order to wash your hands easier. His smile finally broke across his face and you had to admit it was kind of endearing because you were so used to his scowl. Water. Soap. Scrub. Dry. That wasn’t so bad. You were surprised you didn’t catch Bucky trying to sneak a peek. Maybe he was a gentleman after all? Was he growing on you? Why were you complimenting him? even if it wasn’t out loud. Maybe you were just going delusional from being stuck in his vicinity for longer than usual. Whatever the case you prayed to all the gods that Stark would get that key made faster.


	3. Mission Two: Two Turkeys, Supper Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Reader are still connected with handcuffs. They have to eat at some point, right?

It was now getting close to dinner time. Tony had made no progress so far on the new key. Something about losing the design for that specific key. You weren’t buying it, not really anyways. You felt eyes on you, “What do you want Barnes?”

“Well its almost six, we need to eat at some point instead of sitting here staring at each other waiting on Tony to solve our problem.”

“Well what do you suggest we make.” You snapped at him and jerked the two of you up to look in the fridge for things to make. A steak. A colorful assortment of peppers. An assortment of cheese. More essentials. Bucky grabbed the steak and you grabbed the cheeses. After placing your goods on the counter, you moved towards the pantry, Bucky reluctantly in tow. You sifted through the shelves to find your favorite pasta as Bucky reached for the potatoes, he stood there holding a bag. “Steak and potatoes? Really Barnes?” you asked with a roll of your eyes. “Ah ha. There you are!” you whispered as you pulled the box from the back of the shelf.

“Oh and what will you be making?” He replied back as you turned around to head back to start in the kitchen.

“For your information, if I am going to be stuck with you any longer, I figured I could use some comfort food so I am making my mom’s gourmet mac and cheese.” It always made you feel safe and warm just when you needed it. The memories of you and your mom working together in the kitchen making it for holidays and large family gatherings danced in your head for a moment and a subtle smile grew across your face. You broke out of your memories to Bucky eyeing you, you gave him a playful shove. “Alright Barnes I need a big pot and a saucepan. You need a pan for your steak and a pot to boil your potatoes. Grab them from that pantry there.” You pointed with your foot and he did as you said placing them each on a burner in front you.

The two of you started working together making your dinners. You decided to help him out with his recipe and steal some of his steak for yourself after offering him a taste of your mac and cheese when it was finished. “I am telling you Barnes, it will be the best thing you’ve put in your mouth.” He gave you a playful jab and said “Whatever you say doll.” You started to boil your water for your pasta and his potatoes; ordering him cut the steak and peppers into strips. He cooked both in his pan with a little bit of seasoning as you melted your cheeses.

You worked well together for people that couldn’t stand each other. Despite being cuffed together the two of you seemed to _dance_ around each other in perfect harmony as you finished and plated your dinners. Steak, peppers, mashed potatoes, and your mom’s famous mac and cheese. You both sat at the bar to eat in silence. Bucky hummed as he took a bite of your mac and cheese first. “Alright doll, I will give it to ya, this is the best mac and cheese I have ever had, but definitely not the best thing I have ever put in my mouth.” He tilted his head just slightly as he said it. He looked _mischievous_.

“I told you.” You said as your cheeks started to heat from both his gaze the compliment. _Stop. What are you doing you loathe the man. Why is he making you feel like this?_

You were thankfully pulled out of your thoughts by the sudden appearance of mashed potatoes on your nose. Bucky’s finger was quickly retreating from your face as he chuckled, licking his finger clean. Your cheeks were definitely turning red now. You looked over at him with an incredulous look, “Barnes, I swear to—” you were cut off with a spoonful of mac and cheese being catapulted at you, it hit your chest. You shrieked. Without even a second to think about your actions you grabbed a handful of potato, you flung them at him. He dodged just in the nick of time. Damn that souped-up soldier and his quick reflexes. A cheshire-like grin grew across his face. It was then you realized what you had started. You had no where to run. You panicked and raised your free hand up in mercy as he started to reach for the rest of his plate.

“Barnes, that is a waste of good mac and cheese. I wouldn’t do that if I were you.”

“And why is that doll?” his fingers walked towards the plate.

“Well… for one: showering in this condition-“you raised your eyebrows pointing to what was connecting you two “isn’t something I am really looking forward to. And Two; I won’t make it for you again. Ever.” _Oh so now we were making plans to have dinner together again? Stop it._

He reluctantly nodded, slumping back into his seat next to you. “You’re unfortunately right sweetheart.” The corners of his mouth turned up slightly with the use of the new pet name. You felt your stomach do a somersault and you mentally scolded yourself again. _You have just spent too much time in his presence. It’s Stockholm syndrome. Yeah, that’s it._

Come on Stark. Just put me out of my misery and find the damn key.


	4. Mission Three: Goldilocks Goes to Bed (ft. The Unwanted Bear)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Bucky have to decide who's room to sleep in and then get ready for bed, still handcuffed, still loathing each other.

After dinner Bucky decided it’d be best to sit and watch a movie. You decided you had to prepare for the worst: Sleeping arrangements. Although you were still holding out hope that Stark would walk through any moment with the key. As the two of you sat on the couch watching the movie you started to argue your case for sleeping in your own room.

“Bucky, we may be stuck like this for the night. I think we should decide which room to sleep in if that ends up being the case.” He glared at you for talking during the movie.

“My bed is the best.” You stated with confidence not skipping a beat. “I special ordered it and its not too soft, not too firm. Just right”

“Okay Goldilocks” he snarked. “My room is the cleanest. I saw yours when you drug me to the bathroom. I would be too afraid of tripping over something.”

“It’s not messy Barnes. Its.. _eclectic_ ”

“Yeah Whatever you say... doll.” A roll of his eyes and you knew it wasn’t going to be easy argument to win you had to make a good case.

The two of you went back and forth on the subject for about thirty minutes as the noise from the tv went on in the background. Bucky finally gave in and agreed to sleep in your room just so that you would stop talking and ruining the movie.

\----------------------------

His movie finished and the time came to get ready for bed. Still no word on the new key from Stark, you followed Bucky into his room to gather his things for what you have now dubbed _the most unfortunate sleepover._ Bucky toed his shoes off and slipped his jeans down, flashed a cheeky grin when he saw you looking his way, then slid into his sweatpants. The two of you decided it wasn’t worth it to change shirts tonight, too much work. Thank god you were dressed down today.

He then dragged you into his bathroom where he gathered his toothbrush, he motioned for the two of you to head out and over to your room. Well this was it. You were going to have to start your bedtime routine attached to the one man you really didn’t want to be. You cursed Starks name mentally as you walked down the sterile halls to your doom, _I mean room_.

\-----------

“Turn around.” You commanded swirling your index finger in a circle. You pulled your sleep shorts out of your drawer as he did so but not without a mumble of something under his breath. You slid your flats off, then your jeans and quickly pulled your bottoms up before he could turn around and see you. “I am not going to shorten my nightly routine, so if all you have to do is brush your teeth you might want to prepare yourself.” _It wouldn’t hurt him to suffer a little bit_.

You started by brushing your teeth. Bucky to your left in the mirror, you both grabbed your toothbrushes and dabbed some minty green toothpaste on them. Apparently, you are both right-handed as you felt your left hand lift up with his. You scoffed “Barnes, can’t you use the other hand today?” you complained. “No. It’s unnatural.” He snipped. Okay then. Guess you’ll just give him a limp hand. You continued brushing your teeth, glaring at him as your hand flung up and down and back and forth as Bucky brushed his aggressively. You were clearly annoyed which only egged him on more, he brushed his teeth longer than he needed to just to irritate you.

After Bucky finished you needed to wash your face. It was your turn to annoy him. You pulled your hair up into your favorite black velvet scrunchie, which was no small feat with the extra obstacle. He wasn’t making it easy on you either, his hand kept creeping right into where you didn’t want it and messing up your hair so you had to start all over again. It was on purpose, without a doubt. You ran some water and splashed your face. You heard a sound of displeasure as Bucky’s arm got wet from the splash. “Oops, sorry ‘bout that buck.” Your gaze returned to the mirror feigning innocence: a sly smile, a flutter of lashes. You pumped the soft, white, cucumber face wash onto your hands and scrubbed up. Taking your time to aggressively work it in circles all over your face all while Bucky’s hand followed yours reluctantly. “Payback is a bitch, huh Barnes?” you cracked as you caught his furrowed brows in the mirror just before splashing more water on your face to rinse. Patting dry with a towel you finished the rest of your routine as Bucky shifted his weight, waiting for it to end.

It didn’t even hit you about how you were seriously about to have to share a bed with him until you both stood in the doorway looking towards your bed all made up.


	5. Mission Four: The Most Unfortunate Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Bucky have a hatred for each other. You become handcuffed together and have to complete ordinary tasks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will update in the form of drabbles every now and then just because I have had so much fun coming up with this. Are we getting to the good stuff this chapter? Time will tell.

After finishing in the bathroom, the two of you stood in the silence of the bathroom doorframe for a moment eyeing each other. There was something hanging in the air, thick and heavy. He was as uneasy about this situation as you were. You sighed and started to head towards your bed, you had to do it at some point. Bucky shuffled his feet to keep up with you.

Turning down the comforter with your free hand, Bucky scoffed at the amount of pillows you removed as you threw them to the floor but you paid him no mind. You just wanted to curl up in bed and forget about the whole thing. As you went to lay down when you realized you both hadn’t talked about sleeping positions. There was no way you were going to sleep uncomfortably if you had to share your bed with him. So, you laid down the law again as you plopped on the end of the bed with a bounce. “I sleep facing the window.” You pointed over your shoulder towards the wall of windows to your right, a sheer curtain allowing the sun, and the view, to shine in during the daytime.

“I never sleep with my back to the door.” Bucky countered. It was something he picked up during the war, ever ready to protect himself. So, you were going to have to sleep back to back. I guess this could work. You both were sat at the foot of the bed now and scooted in sync backwards, fully onto it. You pulled the cool covers up over your legs and your arms over the top. Laying down with your backs to the mattress, conjoined arms between the two of you _Well this is awkward_. _You made it through the multiple bathroom breaks earlier in the day, you can make it through sleeping in the same bed_.

“I’m gonna turn to my side now, I swear to god if I wake up and you’re cuddling me…” he trailed off.

“Right, like I would want to cuddle you. Just stay on your side.” You yanked his arm back as you turned to your side trying to get comfortable, but also so his hand wasn’t touching you. It was impossible. His hand was either too close to your waist or ass. You gave up rested your hand on your hip. His hand rested on top of your leg, fingers resting on the curve of your thigh with a quiet apology, you almost missed it. “Sorry sweetheart, it’s the only way I won’t tug on it and hurt you.” _Well, that was sweet,_ you thought.

A few minutes passed and you laid there trying to forget about the man snoring away next to you. _How does one fall asleep so fast? That’s a skill worth having._ His heat was radiating off him as you were back to back, just barely space between you. _Why are you a damn furnace Buck? Who needs covers when you’ve got that next to you all night? Oh, damn it. Get your shit together and stop thinking like that._

——————————————–

The next morning you woke up bleary eyed and unable to move. There was something hard pressed to your chest and something draped across your midsection. You moved your head slowly, slightly, only to be met with hot breath. _Oh, of course. It was Barnes, the nightmare was real._ You were still attached to him. You had both apparently turned to face each other in your sleep. Great.

The two of you were _ugh_ _cuddling_ , he was wrapped around you like a baby koala. You could feel his long, warm fingers intertwined with yours between the two of you on the bed. His cool metal arm was a shock to the system as your shirt had rode up and he was clinging to you just between your ribs and hips. His fingers pressed into your back pulling you closer, a low whirr emitting from the mechanics with the movement, as you tried to move away. Then his face buried into your bare neck. You froze in place. “Stay just a few more minutes” he murmured. As he did his soft lips brushed against your skin, his stubble tickled, and a slight grunt emitted from him. You started to melt into him.

You laid there in shock for a few minutes after catching yourself actually enjoying cuddling the one man you loathed _. What do I do now? Is he still asleep? How do I slip out of this without waking him? Not like I can just scurry away from him._ You decided you just had to bite the bullet and wake him. You whispered into his ear “Barnes.” You waited a few seconds for a response. Nothing. A little louder, “Hey Barnes. Wake up.”

His blue eyes slowly fluttered open and closed a few times, sleepily mumbling. _There is your answer, he was still actually asleep_. Then as if he had been shaken, they flew open as wide as they would go, he leaned his head and chest away from you. Floundering for a minute, his mouth opened and closed to comprehend, make an excuse, _anything_. You could tell he was as shocked about your current position as you were, but he didn’t move any more than he already had. You looked away from his face and down to his arm on you. He followed your gaze and quickly removed it, apologizing for its placement.

“No, no Buck. It’s okay really. Clearly you needed a little cuddle last night from the way you were clinging to me.” you stifled laughed as he started to relax on to his back looking anywhere but at you. “Ha ha. Do you feel better now that you got your dig in?” he questioned. You reached your hand up to tap his cheek playfully with your fingers.

“Aw Bucky didn’t mean to hurt your feelings.” Your hand lingered on his cheek for a minute and he gave you the softest look, the sides of his mouth started to curve.

“You called me Bucky, not Barnes. Are you getting soft on me sweetheart?” he said propping himself back on his side to face you head propped in his hand.

“Huh, I guess I did. Won’t make a habit of it Barnes.” You poked the tip of his nose with your index finger as you said it. _Who are you? Why did you do that? Why are you so awk—_

Your internal monologue was interrupted by his hand slowly reaching towards you. His fingers tangled in your hair gripping the back of your neck and pulling you closer.

**… To be Continued.**


End file.
